Soul Redemption/Characters/H
Haiji *Main page *Weapon: Bladed Gauntlet (x2) *Weapon name: Kurushimi & Hakai *Alignment: Evil *Story: a cruel demon, he wants to get Soul Embrace to get the absolute power of evil so he aims to destroy Nightmare and get Soul Embrace. Haito *Main page *Full name: Haito Kanakura *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Yao-Hebi *Alignment: Evil *Story: Haito is raised as a murderess with his childhood friend Yaci; both have sold their souls to Nightmare in exchange for a tempting proposition, now they defend the Azure Knight from any threat. Hamhrgus *Main page *Weapon: Battle Axe *Weapon name: Great Berserker *Alignment: Good *Story: he is Danny's servant who aims to get Soul Embrace to conquer Wolfkrone throne. Han Myeong *Main page *Full name: Seong Han Myeong *Weapon: Jian *Weapon name: Mountain Breaker *Alignment: Good *Story: owner of a dojo, Hwang, Kim and Yunsung's master and Seong Mi Na's father and master, he was asked to wield Soul Edge but he refused knowing that that sword was evil. One of his students, Yunsung, has gone out to conquer Soul Embrace and Han Myeong now is traveling to back home his student. Hanbei *Main page *Full name: Hanbei Takenaka *Weapon: Bladed Sundial *Weapon name: Astral Conqueror *Alignment: Good *Story: Sanzang and Liangling's fellow mission and Kabaru's student, his mission is stopping a very dangerous monster named Janemba before that the monster manages to get Soul Embrace with which could become more dangerous. Hanma *Main page *Full name: Hanma Yagyu *Weapon: Seven-Bladed Sword *Weapon name: The Boulder Slicer *Alignment: Good *Story: expert inventor of the Yagyu clan, he was ordered by his surperiors to destroy Nightmare with his Soul Embrace because he could be the cause of perpetual despair. Now Hanma, with his cyber-clone Karakuri Hanma created by him, is ready for the mission. Hannahliza *Birthplace: Odense, Kingdom of Denmark *Birthdate: May 6 *Gender: Female *Age: 20 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Sword (x5) *Weapon name: Ginnew *Alignment: Deep in his heart good but she does the evil because forced. *Story: great swordswoman, she has been blackmailed by Gilbert: if she does not execute his orders, he will kill her family. Now Hannahliza is sorrowfully at the service of Gilbert. Hansreiner *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: April 29 *Gender: Male *Age: 63 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Mace *Weapon name: Blutig Friedens *Alignment: Good *Story: Danny's youger brother, his aim, helped by Hildegard, is stopping his brother to try to get Soul Embrace, action which could be dangerous for him, to get Wolfkrone throne. Haohmaru *Main page *Weapon:Katana and Sake Jug *Weapon name: Fugudoku *Alignment: Good *Story: Genjuro's fellow student and, now, arch-rival, who aims to to take possession of Soul Embrace to show everyone that he is the greatest and most ruthless warriors in the world, so Haohmaru wants to stop him. Harakune *Main page *Real name: Lotte Carmine *Weapon: Two-Bladed Two-Handed Scythe *Weapon name: Tenerezza *Alignment: Neutral *Story: Litchi's lover, until short time ago he was an human but after having fought with Nigntmare he has beee transformed in an inconsistent blood-like creature. With fear that with his new appearance is rejected by his lover, he wants to get Soul Embrace to to regain his human aspect. Harruw *Image *Birthplace: Unknown (probably Europe), raised in a jungle in New World *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown (certainly no less than 30) *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Stone Pillar *Weapon name: Granturf *Alignment: Good *Story: abandoned infant in a rainforest in the New World, he was bred by native animals then has known a Japanese hermit named Yodokari who taught him to fight. One day Nightmare, maybe looking for something, has destroyed the forest killing the most of the animals. Harruw has left to avenge his friends. Hasu *Birthplace: Edo, Japan *Birthdate: December 16 *Gender: Female *Age: 13 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Double-Edge Kodachi (x2) *Weapon name: Kibo & Jizen *Alignment: Good *Story: better known as "The Japanese Warrior with Azure Eyes", Hasu in Japanese means "lotus". This kunoichi is one of Silvia's protectors chosen by Immaculate Angel. Hebitonbo *Main page *Weapon: Scrissor Gauntlet (in some attacks he throws some Shuriken) *Weapon name: Imaimashi Burakkuhoru *Alignment: Evil *Story: leader of Kenobi Ninja with Uzumushi, he wants to get Soul Embrace to submit Manji Clan and to awaken the spirit of one of his ancestors able to trigger evil. He is steadily hindered by two Manji kunoichi: Kunimitsu and Nenemitsu. Hibiki *Main page *Full name: Hibiki Kurokouchi *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kodama *Alignment: Good *Story: Motosaburou, Sadasaburou, Wanisaburou and Yumeji's younger sister, she is the guardian of "The Magical Cherry of Hope" which has been tainted by Nightmare with Soul Embrace. Her aim, helped by her friend Hyo, is detroying both Nightmare and Soul Embrace but she is often hampered by her sister Yumeji who aims to the evil sword. Hidemoto *Main page *Full name: Hidemoto Mori *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Kogane no Jidai *Alignment: Good *Story: general of a little Japanese army defending a small fortress, madly in love with Kune Ja Hu Meka who reciprocates. This fortress has been threatened by Nightmare so Hidemoto started, with his non-comissioned officers to beat the Azure Knight. Hikyaku *Image *Birthplace: Japan *Birthdate: August 26 *Gender: Male *Age: 53 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: War Hammer *Weapon name: Habesuta Ganseki *Alignment: Evil *Story: great Shuten Doji's servant. Hilarios *Image *Birthplace: Troy, Ottoman Empire *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 30 (he has traveled forward in time many centuries) *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Sword and Tower Shield *Weapon name: Salt Rain & Burning Utopia *Alignment: Good *Story: Veridiana's ancestor, Hilarios is a Trojan warrior who participated in the Trojan War. Being a great warrior, an Indian holy woman who predicted the catastrophe of the Azure Knight, has catapulted Hilarios into the mid-eighteenth century to destroy Soul Embrace. Hildegard *Main page *Full name: Hildegard von Krone *Age: 24 *Weapon: Short Sword and Lance *Weapon name: Glänzende Nova and Frischer Himmel *Alignment: Good *Story: aristocratic woman and mercenary soldier army chief of Wolfkrone Kingdom. The king of Wolfkrone has gone insane because of the power of Soul Edge and for the kingdom there are fears the worst. Things have gotten worse because Soul Edge power is increased becoming Soul Embrace. Hildegard, with her army, has teamed up with Siegfried and his father Frederick to destroy both the Azure Knight and Soul Embrace. Honda *Main page *Full name: Masanobu Honda *Weapon: Katana *Weapon name: Fukuro *Alignment: Neutral *Story: Japanese old magician with ninjutsu techniques, he is interested in Soul Embrace because it could be useful for the evocation of a mysterious powerful creature. Hong Li *Image *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: August 12 *Gender: Male *Age: 66 *Bloody type: AB *Weapon: Dàdao and Sake Jug *Weapon name: Blue Shine *Alignment: Good *Story: Mai Li and Ting Li's paternal grandfather and master and Yunfei's master, he is a Chinese old master of sword and has been chosen by Immaculate Angel, with his fellow mission Mai Li, Jaquan and Micah, as one of Silvia's protectors. Hoseki *Main page *Weapon: Sword-Axe *Weapon name: Imaimashi Ikkakuju *Alignment: Evil *Story: owner of a fragment of Soul Edge, she a demon who wanders all over the Far East in search of a sword called Yoshimitsu with which, combined with her own fragment, can generate a huge destroyer power. One day she met a devil with who made an agreement: she offers her soul to this devil trying to get hold of Soul Embrace and in return she knows the secret to get hold of Yoshimitsu. Now Hoseki wants to get Soul Embrace. But often has to struggle with a warrior named Chen. Hurriet *Main page *Weapon: Double-Edged Staff *Weapon name: Sinir *Alignment: Apparently evil but it really is good *Story: raised as an assassin to an unknown organization, her sister was a Gilbert's servant who killed her. Now Hurriet pretends to be Gilbert's faithful servant to wait for the right time for revenge. Hwang *Main page *Full name: Hwang Seong-Gyeong *Weapon: Dao *Weapon name: Blue Thunder *Alignment: Good *Story: Han Myeong's student and Kim and Seong Mi Na's fellow student and great friend. A group of Japanese warriors, led by Otani, who want to besiege Jirisan have estimated that to manage to do it they need Soul Embrace. Hwang with Kim is going to stop them. Hyo *Main page *Full name: Hyo Amano *Weapon: Bokutou *Weapon name: Otokomae *Alignment: Good *Story: Takechiyo's fellow student and best friend. Upon learning that "The Magical Cherry of Hope", protected by her friend Hibiki, has been tainted by Nightmare and she must detroy both Nightmare and Soul Embrace, he wants to help her friend in this mission. Category:Characters